Suzanne Heldrom
Suzanne Heldrom is the mother of Patricia Heldrom and Johnathon Heldrom, previously a scout and spy for the Argent's and Alliance, she now stands as a Plaguebringer of the Cult of the Thuzadin. No longer tethered by emotions or any other aspects of humanity, Suzanne works for the Cult in undeath, never complaining or faltering with her work as she savours every moment of each death that occurs by her hand, once a noble Heldrom, though now a mere tool to be used against those she once saw as friends. Biography The date of Suzannes birth is unknown, but she was born under the Emmston name, brought to the world by the warlock Emily Emmston, Suzanne lived a rough childhood, often getting punished for the tiniest of mistakes, though she was mischevious and cunning as a child, she robbed many unsuspecting townspeople and caused much trouble, It was known that occasionally the disgruntled townspeople confronted Emily due to Suzanne's actions, but they met an untimely end. Suzanne grew to be quite the thief, eventually getting seperated from her family when bandits conducted a raid, and most of the Emmston family that had been present had been slaughtered or they had fled. Suzanne learnt to use the shadow to her advantage, becoming a scout and expert thief over time as she grew older, she could decieve many with no effort at all and she soon started a family, eventually pushing her efforts after she presumably became the first mate of a ship. Vanishing for weeks at a time, after months had passed, Suzanne settled once more within stormwind, where she created the Academy of the Frozen Flame, which was a school that taught everything from combat and magic, to darker things like assasination and thievery. Suzanne ran the academy for a few years without incident, later passing the academy down to her daughter Patricia Heldrom. The Odd changes of Loyalty It is unknown why the academy was passed down, but it is presumably due to Suzannes work against the Scourge, Suzanne had supposedly been allied with the Cult of the Thuzadin at some point in time, but it is said that she fled the cult after saving some of the Militians of Stormwind. Antioch Wyrmthorne had come to know that she had fled the cult eventually, and after she dared to help him escape his prison he tried to lure her back to her old ways, though she refused and returned to her work against the cult, the thought had taken dominance as Suzanne began to act more recklessly in her work against the Cult. Antioch offered Suzanne many chances to change her ways, though she was content staying with the Militia until Antioch stripped her arm of flesh, a wound that would not be fixed without Cult assistance, when Suzanne went to free Antioch a second time, the Militia caught her in the act and broke her arm, though Antioch escaped the Militia, and Suzanne was forced to flee from her old allies, still refusing to return to her Cultist ways she went in to hiding, keeping a low profile. Though foolishly she hid within the Plaguelands themselves, where Antioch soon came to find her. Suzanne had been hiding in her old cultist attire, and this did not please Antioch in the slightest, when she refused to join for the last time, he struck out at her and she attempted to flee, though due to an incident in the fight, Suzanne was rendered unable to move and so Antioch placed her within a crypt on her own, soon he returned however, with an offer Suzanne could not refuse, after some thought and conversation, she attempted to struggle though she could not, as Antioch plunged his clawed hand into her chest, clutching her heart before he pulled it from its place, descending Suzanne into undeath soon after. Appearance and Personality Suzanne has taken many different appearances over her lifetime, from bieng a First mate to scoutwork for the Argents, Assasin work, Headmistress duties. Every duty had a different attire, and Suzanne had a different attire to match whatever duty arose. She spent alot of her time doing her first mate Duties until she left her Crew. Upon leaving she turned her attension to Argent duties. All that never changed was her scruffy black hair and deep purple eyes, before joining the cult she had taken upon herself the duties of an Argent scout. Wearing a hand crafted black leather armor set and mask, or occasionally, Goggles. on the few occasions that she returned to run her Academy however, she took upon herself a set of Robes, and her bladed shoulderpads, taking a sinister appearance, though her students never seemed to mind that. However, she can now be seen in her Plaguemaster Attire at all times. Suzanne was once a mischevious person, though she became disciplined and strict over time, only her children escaped her wrath, as the blood within her contained the Bloodlust of all Heldroms, Suzanne came to control the bloodlust over time, becoming a calm but dangerous individual, slaying any enemy without hesitation. Suzanne is now obedient and Emotionless, tending to be rather blank at times, though she is noticable due to her constant wheezing and agressive coughing fits.